Fun in the Swamp
by NeoNightNinja
Summary: Beachhead and Shipwreck meet some unexpected enemies.


Shipwreck and Beachhead walked through the swamp

Shipwreck and Beachhead walked through the swamp. They held their submachine guns tightly. The Joe radar picked up 2 HISS tanks plowing their way through when they suddenly disappeared. Their feet left deep prints in the soft mud.

"Man, I hate this!" Shipwreck said.

"Stop your whining! This sort of stuff comes with the occupation." Beachhead replied.

"Don't mean I gotta like it, Beach." Shipwreck said, pulling his foot out of the deep mud. "So what do you think happened with the radar? We don't hear nothing. We don't see nothing. Where were those HISS tanks?"

"Just keep looking. When we get to the shore, then we'll go back." Beachhead said.

"Ok, that's a good deal."

The continued to tread through the foul smelling swamp. Suddenly, Beachhead crouched down. Shipwreck followed suit. Beachhead pointed to his eyes, then out. With his other hand, he put up four fingers. _40 yards out._ Shipwreck thought. He lifted his submachine gun, and waited. Beachhead very quietly crept towards a small opening. There, he saw two HISS tanks, with the cockpit open, and no one inside. He turned his head back to Shipwreck, "They're empty, but be careful." He whispered. Shipwreck stood up. The bullet narrowly missed his head. It passed by with a PIIING, and put a huge hole in the tree behind him. Shipwreck fired in the direction where the shot came from. Beachhead turned his head back to the HISS tanks, and saw someone run across the way in grayish fatigues. He pulled his Submachine gun up, and fired. The recoil and the reaction made his shot somewhat sloppy, and he missed him. He saw a grenade fly above his head, way up. It exploded, and the Cobra symbol appeared in the sky! Beachhead waited until the person in gray fatigues would make his move. When he did, Beachhead would be ready for him. As soon as he saw the first movement, Beachhead fired, and tagged whoever it was right in the calf! 

"ARG! Crankcase, I'm hit!" The man's voice yelled.

"Just come out, Firefly! I know it's you! Surrender!" Beachhead yelled, not taking his sights away from where Firefly hid. 

Suddenly, Beachhead saw the troop of BATS running up the shore. "Shipwreck, COVER ME!" Beachhead yelled. Shipwreck pulled out a small handgun, and started to fire near Firefly, and fired still at Crankcase's hidden place. Beachhead ran as fast as he could a small hill. He leaned his elbow on the hill, pulled a small grenade out, pulled the pin, and threw it. It landed at the begging of the group, blowing the first few rows apart. Then, he pulled his submachine gun up, and started to fire, taking down every BAT there was. Machine parts and sparks flew from the area. In the end, not a single BAT knew what happened or survived. A few bullets embedded themselves in the grassy hill next to Beachhead. His blue eyes widened, and he rolled to his left to take cover. 

"That's pretty cheap, Firefly! Get me while I'm busy dealing with BATS!" Beachhead yelled, hearing the bullets fly overhead or slam into the ground. 

Shipwreck, who was still firing up in the trees where Crankcase was, saw Firefly blasting at Shipwreck. He fired a good line of rounds at Firefly. He missed, but gave Beachhead enough time to get from his cover, leap at Firefly, kick the gun from his hands, and tackle him to the ground. His gun was out of ammo, which had been used on the troop of BATS. Beachhead slammed his fist into Firefly's masked face a few times, and pinned him on the ground. 

"Hurry up with that guy, Wreck! You're taking too long!" Beachhead yelled, still pinning the now unconsious Firefly. Crankcase had a good shot, and took it. The bullet hit Beachhead in his right shoulder. It spun him off Firefly, and landed in the shore with a thud. Shipwreck took this unfortunate oppurtunity to stand up, and fire all of what was left in his clip! Crankcase was tagged seven times, all in his lower body. His legs were riddled with ammo. Shipwreck ran to Crankcase when he was reloading his gun. He stuck he barrel right on Crankcase's visor. 

"Drop the weapon, Cobra scum." He said.

"Don't kill him, Wreck!" Beachhead called, as he slowly walked towards them, holding his wounded shoulder. They heard it at the same time. Beachhead turned his head to see one of the HISS tanks roll away, with Firefly behind the controls.

"At least we got this snake!" Shipwreck said as he snapped to wrist-binders on him. 

Beachhead lifted his wrist. "This is Beachhead, come pick us up, we've got a prisoner. Over." He said.

"YOO Joe! Good job, boys. The tomahawk will be right there." Flint's voice called over the radio.

**__**

end


End file.
